


Pretending to Love Him

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco make a deal... then they make a mistake that may or may not nullify that deal... can Draco bring himself to go back to the original plan and get his heart broken instead?? This was written for a contest over on LJ for the group Hentai_contest, it won 2nd place!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending to Love Him

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=000r1b88.jpg)   


Pretending To Love Him by HPFangirl71

 

It had all started as a farce… a game… a mere deception.

It had all been a means to get what they’d each wanted. A way for a tightly closeted Harry to escape the clutches of that clingy weaselette and for Draco it had been an escape from everything… from his parents, the manor, anything and everything that reminded him of the horrors of that war. Potter was his ticket to social acceptability.

It had been decided on a whim. Potter had arrived at the Hogshead to return Draco’s wand and in a fit of uncharacteristic gratefulness Malfoy had offered to buy the man a drink. Several pints later, the two had put their differences aside and were swapping stories of life since the war. Amidst the shared pity party, somehow they’d concocted an ingenious plan.

They’d decided that Draco would move in with Harry amidst a flurry of scandal and innuendos. They’d be seen together publicly, romantically and after a deadline of six months, they’d break up in an amicable manner, parting as good friends.

Everything had gone as planned until the 4th month when they’d gotten drunk together and shagged. Harry claimed not to remember anything about that night and Draco had forced himself to lie about his own tentative memories. He’d lied because he remembered everything about that night perfectly.

Yes, he could still recall the soft urgency of Potter’s lips as they’d pressed upon his own. He could still remember the taste of that exquisite man as his tongue had traveled down every crevice of his naked body. The image of Harry’s nude form as he’d hovered above Draco was still burned provocatively into his mind. The feel of Harry’s cock as he’d moved within Draco’s body was something he’d never forget. He’d reveled at being taken by the man and if truth be told, he’d let it happen again. In fact the morning after they’d fallen in bed together had been devastating to Draco… listening as Harry adamantly denied remembering the passion that Draco knew he’d felt.

Now the day had come… the day Draco had been dreading ever since… the end to their little charade. Six months had come and gone in a flash. He knew that Harry counted him as a close friend and it meant a lot to him but he simply couldn’t forget that one solitary night. Draco knew why he couldn’t forget… because somewhere along the way, he’d fallen in love with Potter… the hard part now was telling him.

Should he risk everything they had for the possibility of more or should he just be content with what was…? It was that internal struggle that Draco wrestled with as he stood to exit his room… Today was the day he’d be leaving, moving into a flat of his own, Harry would be free to date whomever he wished. Today they were supposed to say their goodbyes… the only question now was whether Draco could bring himself to say them...


End file.
